Cambio de estación
by Mer95
Summary: Rukia siempre tiene razón, Ichigo lo sabe, pero aún así a veces cree que es demasiado terca. Y más cuando el invierno llega. /Ichiruki


**Hola! Acá les traigo un Ichiruki Espero que disfruten de esta pareja tanto como yo :)**

 **Aclaro: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo (aunque no se lo merece, después de ese final jaja), yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña y loca historia. **

Hacía ya quince minutos que Ichigo estaba listo para salir. Se había bañado, había terminado su café matutino, e incluso le había dado tiempo de recostarse sobre el sofá y prender la televisión. A esa hora no había nada particularmente interesante, pero tenía que hacer tiempo y esperar a que ellas estuvieran listas.

Puso el canal de noticias, justo cuando hablaban del clima. El meteorólogo anunció que, a pesar de que la mañana estaba fresca, pasado el mediodía la temperatura iba a aumentar y el cielo estaría completamente despejado. Por eso comentaba que llevar un abrigo liviano era más que suficiente.

Se quedó mirando la televisión unos minutos más hasta que se fijó la hora y descubrió que ya eran las siete y media. Si no se iban pronto llegarían tarde, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, no otra vez.

–Dale Rukia, que vamos a llegar tarde –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

–Espera, espera. Ya casi estamos.

 _¿Qué están haciendo? Ya deberían estar listas_ , pensó Ichigo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación. Las dos se habían levantado mucho antes que él, habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, desayunar y salir con tiempo. Sin embargo, aún seguían en la habitación. Aunque casi todas las mañanas se demoraban con algo, esta vez estaban tardando más de lo habitual. ¿A caso el cambio de estación tenía algo que ver?, se preguntó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, allí vio a Rukia yendo de un lado al otro del armario en busca de quién sabe qué cosa. Giró su cabeza y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver una pequeña bola andante junto a la cama. Le causó gracia, pero trató de no reírse. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que sería regañado por Rukia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus regaños, desde que se habían conocido, años atrás, en aquella extraña situación, él supo que se trataba de una mujer terca y orgullosa. Pero sin querer, sin darse cuenta, se enamoró perdidamente de aquella enana gruñona.

– ¿No es demasiado? –inquirió un poco preocupado, aunque la imagen frente a él le causaba demasiada ternura.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

–Mira que no hace tanto frío.

Rukia pareció no escucharle, o mejor dicho, ignoró por completo su comentario y continuó revolviendo el ropero. Sabía que ella era bastante terca, y si algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerle cambiar de idea. Pero creía que esta vez estaba exagerando.

–Así está bien. Además dicen que va a mejorar a la tarde –comentó en un intento de convencer a Rukia de que debían marcharse lo antes posible. Pero nunca se imaginó que aquello podría desembocar en la tercera guerra mundial.

Rukia paró de buscar e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él con su mirada desafiante, una que conocía muy bien y de la que a veces había que cuidarse.

– ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Él del tiempo? –Dijo con un ápice de molestia-. Ellos no saben nada. Siempre que dicen que lleves paraguas, terminas sin saber dónde metértelo. Y si dicen que está fresco, que con algo livianito basta, tienes que ponerte blusa, sudadera, polar, guantes y una bufanda por las dudas.

–No seas exagerada, amor.

– ¡No me digas exagerada! –exclamó.

Ichigo supo que había metido la pata, Rukia solo utilizaba ese tono de voz cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Aunque él sabía que no había sido para tanto, también sabía que ella solía molestarse con facilidad en las mañana. Algo que había aprendido después de años de haber decidido compartir su vida junto a ella. ¡Y lo que le había costado hacerlo!

Recordó aquel momento, la despedida, las palabras no dichas y los sentimientos ocultos. Ella tenía que cumplir con su deber, ser capitán de un escuadrón de shinigamis no era tarea fácil y él... él volvería al mundo humano. Pero sabía que esa separación había sido un error. Y Rukia también lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. Por suerte Renji sí se había dado cuenta de aquello y animó las cosas para que ellos pudieran plantearse una vida juntos. Quién diría que Renji terminaría siendo su cupido, pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

A fin de evitar que aquello se convirtiera en otra tonta discusión, se acercó a Rukia y le acarició suavemente el pelo. Si hubiesen estado completamente solos, la hubiera besado, y hasta la hubiera llevado a la cama. Aunque no le gustaba hacerla enojar, tenía que admitir que se veía especialmente linda cuando fruncía el ceño y perdía la paciencia.

–No te enojes ¿Si? A veces soy un tonto.

–Es cierto. A veces eres un tonto –dijo con seriedad. Y luego agregó:- Un hermoso y tierno tonto.

Rukia sonrío, luego se separó de él y volvió al armario en busca de aquello que la tenía casi obsesionada.

– ¿Y ahora qué estás buscando? –cuestionó Ichigo desilusionado. Por alguna extraña razón había creído que ella se daría por vencida y que por fin podrían irse. Pero a esas alturas ya no importaba.

–El chalequito rosado –respondió-. Ese que le regaló Chad para navidad.

– ¿Más abrigo? –replicó él. Incluso tenía guantes.

–Ya te dije…

–Pero, mírala. No se puede ni mover. –Interrumpió Ichigo señalando a la pequeña bola andante, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido callada a un lado de la habitación.

La pequeña bola andante se acercó a ellos con dificultad. Sus piernas a penas tenían flexibilidad para dar algunos pasos, y le era casi imposible mantener sus bracitos pegados al cuerpo.

–Papi tiene razón –dijo mientras se tambaleaba al caminar.

–Chika, no escuches a tu papá. Los hombres no saben de estas cosas. Hazle caso a mamá y ponte el chaleco que sino vas a tener frío.

–Está bien –respondió obediente.

Rukia le alcanzó un chaleco azul marino que había encontrado de casualidad, ya que el bendito chaleco rosado brillaba por su ausencia y no tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado. Ichigo ayudó a su pequeña hija a ponerse el último abrigo, o al menos esperaba que lo fuera, y la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia la puerta de salida.

–Papi ¿No vas a tener frío? –preguntó la pequeña Chika una vez que estuvieron en el ascensor.

Ichigo, siguiendo la sugerencia del meteorólogo, solo se había puesto una sudadera liviana arriba de la camisa. Esperaba no tener frío, pero no estaba preocupado, nunca había sido friolento. Una pequeña ventisca no era nada para él.

–No Chika, tu papá es fuerte –dijo confiando.

–No te preocupes Chika, tu padre sabe bien lo que hace –comentó Rukia con un ápice de ironía.

Los tres salieron afuera. Chika iba en el centro, con una mano agarraba a su mamá y con la otra a su papá. Iba dando pequeños saltitos mientras tarareaba la nueva canción que le habían enseñado en el jardín. Ichigo la miraba con ternura, a ella y a Rukia, estaba profundamente enamorado de las dos. Ya no le importaba llegar tarde al jardín, ni a su trabajo. Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre.

Una cuadra antes de llegar, pequeños copos de nieve cayeron del cielo, pronto las calles se tiñeron de blanco. La nieve comenzó a acumularse en los árboles, debajo de las ruedas de los autos, en todos lados. El aire se volvió helado, pero ni Rukia ni Chika sintieron frío.

Ichigo vio cómo uno de los amores de su vida, o lo poco que se veía de él por todo el abrigo que llevaba, se alejaba de él y corría hacia su maestra. Chika giró antes de entrar y les dedicó una sonrisa a sus queridos padres. Ichigo no quería dejarla ir, ya había pasado medio año desde que su angelito había empezado el jardín, y todavía no se acostumbraba a separarse de ella.

Miró a Rukia y los dos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la escuelita. La nieve seguía cayendo, seguía acumulándose en todos lados. El invierno por fin había llegado, tiñendo todo de blanco. Nunca pasaba desapercibido, le gustaba adueñarse de la escena y ser el protagonista de la obra.

– ¿No tienes frío? –interrogó Rukia, mirando a su acompañante.

–No –contestó Ichigo.

Rukia arqueó sus cejas, queriendo descubrir si se trataba de una mentira. En realidad no estaba mintiendo. Ichigo no sentía solo frío, se estaba congelando. Pero no quería admitirlo, no quería reconocer que Rukia una vez más tenía razón.

– ¿Seguro? Mira que te traje un abrigo.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron, aquellas simples palabras le trajeron una felicidad impensable. Se sentía como un chico de ocho años que recibe caramelos el día de su cumpleaños. Rukia sacó de su cartera lo que parecía un chaleco y se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

–Fijate si te queda –bromeó.

En efecto, se trataba de un chaleco, un diminuto chaleco color rosado. Rukia solo se estaba burlando de él, demostrándole que ella siempre tenía la razón. Él no dijo nada y siguió caminado. Pero ella lo detuvo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y mientras le daba un beso le colocó su bufando alrededor del cuello.

– ¿Así está mejor? –le dijo sin apartarse de él.

–Mucho mejor.

Ichigo también la abrazó, apresándola fuerte contra su pecho. La amaba, no quería estar ni un minuto lejos de ella. No importaba que estuviera nevando, a su lado se sentía cálido. A su lado, el invierno no era más que otra simple estación.

 **Fin! Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, todos los comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos! Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
